Игры
Одной из основных активностей в Lioden являются мини-игры. За них можно получать разнообразные призы: от валюты до полезных предметов и декораций. Также в августе и марте доступны игры, в награду за которые можно получить валюту, эксклюзивную для событий этих месяцев. Все мини-игры находятся в меню Crossroads -> Games. В большинстве игр есть кнопка "Отправить счёт" (Send score), позволяющая забрать один из призов. Отправить счёт можно только один раз в день 'за каждую из игр. Cups Файл:cups_banner.png Первой в списке игр является Cups (напёрстки). Это довольно простая мини-игра, где вам нужно угадать, под какой скорлупкой находится приз. Выиграть можно различные полезные вещи: игрушки, дичь, SB, кокосы, дающие опыт, декорации и фоны. После одной попытки поиграть, следующая будет доступна только через час. Впрочем, можно сыграть ещё сразу, без ожидания, но придётся заплатить 1 GB. Приз обязательно будет под одним из стаканчиков, но шанс получения приза — 1 к 3. Получение приза|800px Проигрыш|800px |} Whack a Snake Файл:snakebanner.png Следующей идёт игра Whack a Snake, где главная цель — ударить постоянно выскакивающих на экран змею и обезьяну. В начале игры даётся 9 жизней, которые теряются, если вы не успеете нажать мышкой на цель. Игра заканчивается, когда вы теряете все жизни. Казалось бы, звучит просто. Но как бы не так, ведь змея любит скрываться за толстыми ветками, а по экрану постоянно мелькают пролетающие бабочки и птицы. Всё это будет блокировать ваши удары. Когда игра заканчивается, можно отправить ваш счёт (Send score), чтобы получить приз. Файл:whack-a-snake.png Начать игру можно с помощью кнопки Play. Вторая кнопка, Help, отправляет вас на гайд к игре, где можно увидеть, какой частью курсора-лапы нужно бить (выделена красным цветом). Файл:whack-a-snake_help.png Ниже окошка с игрой есть таблицы лидеров. Первая, "All Time Scores", показывает лучших игроков за всё время. Вторая, "Highest Daily Scores", показывает лучших игроков за этот день. Рейтинг обновляется каждый час (но не обязательно ровно в 00 минут). ''Эта игра может не загружаться на некоторых продуктах компании Apple (iPads, iPods, iPhone и т.д.). Однако, есть возможность играть на графическом планшете — это даже может оказаться проще, чем с помощью мыши. Если на вашем телефоне есть плагин Flash, игра будет на нём загружаться, только для удара нужно будет нажимать на экран дважды. Призы выдаются случайно, но они привязаны к своей: заработав, например, 300-399 очков, вам дадут один из предметов, дающихся за 300-399 очков. ВНИМАНИЕ! После нажатия кнопки Send score и отправки своего результата вы получите сообщение о том, что вам отправлен приз. Он сразу попадает к вам на склад, а сообщение о его присуждении приходит в ваш почтовый ящик на сайте. '''Если вы выиграли случайную декорацию, вы получите один из следующих предметов: |} Silver Beetle Raffle Файл:Rafflebanner.jpg В Silver Beetle Raffle вам выпадает шанс поучаствовать в ежедневной лотерее! Билет стоит 10 SB. В 4:00am по игровому времени (Lioden time) из списка купивших билет выберется 3 счастливчика, и каждый из них получит 1000 SB! Для того, чтобы принять участие, нужно нажать кнопку "Buy Daily Ticket (10SB)". Внизу окошка написано, сколько уже сегодня участников в лотерее. Файл:Raffle1.png Файл:Raffle2.png Slot Machine Файл:Slotsbanner.png В игровом автомате вы получаете 5 попыток каждый час. Каждая попытка стоит 50 SB. Для того, чтобы поиграть, вам нужно положить свои SB в отверстие в бревне снизу слева и нажать на рычаг. 400px SB снимаются только тогда, когда нажимается рычаг, так что если вы положите SB, но после рычага игра вам скажет, что ваши попытки кончились, SB вернутся. 400px|Выигрыш!400px|Проигрыш |} Baoball Файл:Baoball.jpg В игре Baoball ваш лев может дважды в день сыграть с африканской дикой собакой, стоящей в роли вратаря. Файл:Baoball_begin.png Просто выберите, куда пнуть мяч: налево, в центр или же направо. Setting up across from the goalie, you give the baobab fruit a mighty kick! It flies by the goalie's head and into the net, leaving him looking around in confusion. Congratulations! Забив мяч, лев получит +2 к какому-либо параметру. Setting up across from the goalie, you give the baobab fruit a mighty kick! Quick as a flash, the goalie pounces on it, pinning it beneath his paw, and leaving you stunned. За неудачную же попытку даётся +1 параметр. Если вам повезёт, этот очаровательный вратарь может присоединиться к вашему прайду! В таком случае рядом с надписью "You gain..." появится "You also got the special Baoball Decor!". Lioden Trivia Файл:Triviabanner.png Здесь вы можете устроить противостояние между своим интеллектом и Египетским Сфинксом (может, не настоящим Сфинксом, только вы ему об этом не говорите). Есть три категории вопросов: лёгкие, средней сложности и сложные. За правильный ответ на лёгкий вопрос вы получите 10 SB, за вопрос средней сложности — 15 SB, за сложный — 20 SB. Файл:Triviasphinx.png Для того, чтобы начать, просто выберите уровень сложности: Лёгкий (Easy), Средний (Medium) или Сложный (Difficult), и нажмите "Start The Quiz!". Файл:Trivia_categories.png Каждый день можно отвечать на 3 вопроса. Файл:Trivia_questions.png Не знаете ответа или не понимаете английский? Вам пригодится этот гайд! Нужный вам вопрос проще всего найти через Ctrl+F. Также есть небольшой шанс получить одну из трёх особых декораций! Следует учесть, что, если получите декорацию за Trivia, уведомления об этом не будет. Эти декорации могут выпасть со слегка большим шансом, чем предыдущие три. Sphinx Mask можно выиграть только за правильные ответы на сложные вопросы. Уведомления за добавление этих декораций в ваш инвентарь также не будет. Serengeti Shuffle Файл:shufflebanner.jpg Ещё вы можете сыграть в игру типа "три в ряд" — Serengeti Shuffle! Правила точно такие же: соберите ряд из 3 одинаковых картинок и получайте за это очки. Файл:Shuffle_menu.png Вам даётся 60 секунд, а также 3 жизни на тот счёт, если вы зайдёте в тупик. Игра заканчивается, когда истечёт время или закончатся жизни. Файл:Shuffle_game.png Меньше 2000 очков 2000-2999 очков 3000-3499 очков 3500-4443 очков 4444+ очков |} Reptile Roundup Файл:Snek_banner.jpg Reptile Roundup — это местная версия той самой игры в змейку, которая знакома всем, у кого была старая Нокия. Для того, чтобы играть, просто используйте стрелочки или кнопки W, A, S и D (в случае с сенсорным экраном нужно просто провести пальцем в нужную сторону или использовать оверлей). Стены и препятствия, а также поедание себя, заканчивают игру. Есть две сложности: Normal (Простая) и Hard (Тяжёлая). Во второй поедание грызунов и яиц даёт больше очков, но и передвигаться сложнее из-за добавленных препятствий. Все появляющиеся предметы съедобны и, кроме улитки, дают очки. Улитка же даёт временное замедление и очков не даёт. Файл:NewRRlayout.jpg До старта игры можно выбрать сложность, локацию (Location) и внешность змейки (Skin). В то время как от локации зависят призы, внешность змейки ни на что не влияет. Внешность Так же, как в Whack a Snake и Serengeti Shuffle, для получения приза вы можете отправить свой счёт раз в день, но для разблокировки внешности змейки считаются все отправленные счета. Файл:RR_over.png Savanna Grassland Desert Underground Tunnels Highlands Woodland Lovegrass Уровень разблокировывается после участия суммарно в 200 флиртах в февральском событии. Swamp Уровень разблокировывается с достижением суммарного счёта в 2000 в Reptile Roundup. Flowering Fields Уровень разблокировывается после завершения всех десяти сюжетных заданий Венет в апрельском событии. Shrublands Уровеньразблокировывается после набирания 4500 очков в одной игре в Leomemo. Spooky Lands Уровеньразблокировывается после 10 заражений бешенством в октябрьском событии. Snuhlands Уровень разблокировывается после того, как вы подарите в сумме 666 подарков и какашек во время декабрьского события. The Chasm Уровень разблокировывается после победы над 100 Chthonic Snake во время июньского события. |} Liomemo Файл:Liomemobanner.png В Liomemo вам нужно подбирать пары картинкам за как можно более короткое время, тратя как можно меньше попыток. После старта игры будет 10 раундов, каждый с повышенной сложностью. Ваш успех зависит от времени и количества ошибок. После прохождения всех раундов, можно будет отправить свой счёт (кнопка Submit) и, может быть, попасть в таблицу лидеров! 500px На данный момент за эту игру нет призов. Вы можете отправлять ваш счёт сколько угодно раз в день. 500px Fire Escape Файл:Fireescape.png Эта игра доступна только во время августовского события. В Fire Escape ваш лев бежит сквозь горящий лес, избегая препятствия и собирая по пути жуков. Для прыжка нужно нажимать пробел или кликать на экран игры. Если лев споткнётся об препятствие, игра заканчивается. Чем дольше вы играете, тем быстрее бежит лев, тем самым усложняя игру. Раз в день можно отправить свой счёт, чтобы получить до 200 Carrion Beetles и 100 Dry Bones (количество CB в награду — 1% от счёта, DB — 0.5% от счёта). Для максимальной награды необходимо набрать 20,000 очков (выше этого можно набирать счёт, но награду он будет давать такую же). Файл:Fire1.png Для того, чтобы задний фон не двигался, а оставался статичным, нужно поставить галочку напротив "Reduce Movement Effects" под экраном игры. Poacher Chase Файл:Poacherchase.png Эта игра доступна только во время мартовского события. В Fire Escape ваш лев бежит от браконьеров, избегая ловушки и собирая по пути жуков. Для прыжка нужно нажимать пробел или кликать на экран игры. Если лев споткнётся об препятствие, игра заканчивается. Чем дольше вы играете, тем быстрее бежит лев, тем самым усложняя игру. Раз в день можно отправить свой счёт, чтобы получить до 40 Rhino Beetles (количество RB в награду — 10% от удачно пройденных препятствий). Файл:Poacherchase2.jpg